Everlasting Flame
by EvaSykes11
Summary: Eren and April have been in love since the dawn of time but every time they get close April dies and Eren falls into long periods of sleep until she is reborn, one day they meet again but Eren feels a difference in the situation, will they be together or will she disappear forever?


Everlasting Flame

He stared in awe at the girl in front of him they had been drawn together once again, no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to escape her, as he turned to jump out the window he could feel her dark brown eyes staring at the back of his head 'Wait!' she called, as he slung one leg over the window pane, he looked at her incredulously, '_of course she doesn't remember me' _he thought sadly, he had held out some hope that in her previous lifetimes she would remember something, to him it didn't matter what, he just wanted her to remember at least one tiny detail, but he never had such luck, she stared at his pained eyes that sparkled a miraculous brown in the moonlicvght , '_those eyes'_ she thought to herself, she shook her head a little, _'Am I insane?'_ she wondered, she must've been, what girl calls out to a teenage delinquent that just broke into her house to "wait", she suddenly felt nervous knowing the young man was not alone 'what do you want?" the boy asked in a deep husky voice, the girl looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably making her bed sway a little 'I feel like I know you from somewhere' she silently cursed herself, how would she know him? He's just some guy that broke into her house, his eyes widened , he desperately wanted to hold her in his arms but he knew the time wasn't right, he scoffed 'keep dreaming', he turned his head away to keep her from seeing the tears that streamed down his face. He glanced at her one more time before jumping out of the window, the girl gasped and ran to the window but found no-one there.

The boy hurried to the van where his friends were waiting 'Took you long enough' said a boy with light brown hair that swept across his forehead and was flicked up slightly from constantly wearing snapbacks, the boy simply rolled his eyes 'keep driving Conner', Conner simply chuckled and shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road, another boy in the front seat turned back to look at him 'what'd you grab?' the boy stared with light brown eyes, his black hair framed his face with little curves at the tips, 'I didn't see anything I wanted' the blue eyed boy stared back as he discreetly slipped something in his pocket, this didn't go un-noticed by the raven haired boy as he simply grunted and turned away 'James?', the boy turned back around, 'Eren?', Eren swallowed nervously but decided to mess with the older boy 'you need a haircut' Eren laughed as he tugged at James's shoulder length locks, James frowned and swatted at Eren's hand 'piss off' he grunted as he turned around again, Eren stared out the window as he thought of the girl he had seen that night, '_she never changes'_ he thought to himself, he wasn't worried about not being able to find her after dashing away the way he did, because she always managed to find him, no matter what country or lifetime she was wherever he was, and it killed her every time, this time he would push her away as much as possible, this time he would do everything he could to make sure she lived.

The girl laid in bed thinking about the events that night, she could've sworn she'd seen that boy before, a thought came to her as she clambered out of bed and sat down at her desk before turning on her lamp, quietly she flicked through her sketch book to find a sketch of the exact same face staring back at her, she slowly ran her fingers along the realistic drawing, an image flicked through head of the boy smiling at her lovingly, she shook her head trying to think of where it had come from, her head started to pound as image after image flooded through her mind of the same boy smiling at her, different settings flashed behind him although his face and the smile stayed the same, one second they seemed to be in an icy cavern, next they were in a rainforest and so on, all of this seemed so familiar yet she'd never been out of hometown a day in her life, she sighed as her vision slowly went black.

'April' a voice called to her, 'huh?' she looked around but there was nothing but black, 'April I'm over here' the voice called again seeming closer this time, the girl spun around only to collide with a young man with blond hair and dark brown eyes, he smiled at her 'careful' he chided as he wrapped a pair of strong arms around her waist, she had no idea who he was but he seemed so familiar, before she knew it April was slowly relaxing into his arms, placed a small kiss on her forehead, 'I missed you so much' he said sadly, she looked up at him 'I don't know who you are', he just smiled 'of course you do silly April' at this she slowly nodded, 'Don't fall asleep just yet please April, I don't know when I'll see you again' he pleaded, she just nodded as her eyes became heavy, 'April?' he shook her slightly 'April please wake up?' he shook a bit roughly this time 'APRIL!'


End file.
